Stream Six
The sixth stream of Dungeons & DragonHat took place on Saturday, 8 October 2013, and lasted approximately three hours. *Entire stream on Twitch Transcripts Ignitus's backstory Ignitus: Well I've already told Tossur my past. Since you went back to the bar, and since the barkeep seemed to know a suspicious amount about all of us, I assume he's divulged most about me. for answer *Ana's eyebrows raise* Ignitus: '''There are reasons behind my brash actions. I have known nothing more. '''DragonHat: Ignitus even as a child had an obvious violent nature, he enjoyed battle to its fullest. Eventually a divide between his parents became more previlant. His father, a born killer, a sword for hire, supported him, his mother however did not. Ignitus ended up leaving and travelling along with his father on various missions to keep themselves fed. However the missions they were given started to become more vindictive and Ignitus noticed a change in his father, he was doing it for the money rather than for justice. Eventually a mission went bad for Ignitus, his father was given the task to slay his own son, to which he was more than fine with as long as it paid well. This was the last of it for Ignitus and he fled from his father to pursue adventure on his own and to one day purge this land of his father. Ana: So you're a hitman and that's why you keep trying to kill everyone we meet. Ignitus: No, at first it was simple mercenary work, but the only jobs we took were for good reasons. It was always the people who were like slavers or, you know, of that sort of line until eventually it got to the point—I was still very young at this point—I started to realize that my father was using me for vindictive reasons. He was killing innocent people purely for the money. I eventually realized this and then I completely disagreed with this; the only reason I ever wanted to do it was for justice, and I eventually fled from my own father who had tried to assasinate me. Leokul: You shouldn't kill innocent people. You get caught a lot easier. Ignitus: Yes, I agree. But you shouldn't kill innocents, full stop. Crane: '''Ana breaks out the rest of her wine. '''Lying: You don't have any wine left. Crane: I don't have any wine left? Lying: You drank it all, remember? Tossur: Do you stay in touch with your mother? Ignitus: No. *pause* Crane: Ana looks sadly at the empty bottle she has. Leokul: What's your story then, Ana, before you go off to find another bottle of wine? *Bunce shows that he is actually drinking a glass of wine.* Buncible: whispered Wine! Crane: She kind of defensively puts the empty bottle away. DragonHat: I interrupt as well. Ignitus: She has no reason to divulge if she does not need. The only reason I did is I have some explaining to do. I do not do this for everyone; however, I feel at least you guys deserve that. *pause, then simultaneously* Leokul: Ok, but— Ana: I was— Tossur: Well thank you for sharing. Bunce: I say, breaking the awkward silence. DragonHat: I say at this point as well Ignitus: With the few little travels we've done, you know it's always been in my nature and it's the only way I've known; however, obviously in the past it's always worked because of what we were doing, and I'm trying to get away from that, and it's been made obvious now that that way, you know, quick to the draw, is not… DragonHat: What's the word, is not, umm… I wanna say 'effective' but that's not as meaningful, but something like that: Is not as effective or shouldn't be done, etc. Ignitus: And I'm willing to learn. Ana: You should probably learn pretty quickly, 'cause I would very much appreciate it if our group didn't have a bounty on our heads because a blade went slip when you want to get questions from the next barkeep, Ignitus. Ignitus: Agreed, however… DragonHat: I just interject at that point as well… Ignitus: If at any point a friend is threatened, or if one of us is threatened, I don't care: I will kill anyone who tries to assault anyone I consider a friend. I don't care who it is. But— Ana: Was Isaac threatening anybody? Ignitus: We needed answers… Leokul: You don't, you don't— Ignitus: …He did not divulge, and he also— Tossur: He didn't answer some questions! Ignitus: Let me fi— Let me f— Leokul: You don't know— Ignitus: Let me finish— Tossur: That was worst that he did! Ignitus: Good lord… Leokul: You don't know who Isaac is! Bunce: …I intentionally interrupt! … Oh, yeah, nobody knows who Isaac is. Ignitus: …Isaac? Ana: The barkeep that you tried to behead. Ignitus: Well, as I said, I apologize for that rash action. I'm slowly learning. You've got to put yourself in my shoes. That's the only life I've had, that's the only thing I've known. But luckily, at least this time, it turns out to at least'' push forward some answers.'' *pause* Lying: It then almost got one of you killed. DragonHat: Mmm, yeah well, yeah but you're, but you're, yeah, you're not a character. Bunce: DM scorns! DragonHat: "You hear a godlike voice." Crane: "You hear a pantheon from above say: 'But you nearly got your friend killed… killed… killed…'." DragonHat: But yeah, so anyway, I say that, anyway, so. Ignitus: It's up to you whether, you know, as I said I know, I don't do this, I haven't done this… DragonHat: I'm trying to, I'm messing up my words here. Glitch: to his dog Buggy! Ignitus: No, I wouldn't do this for everyone. It's incredibly difficult to change my way, as it's all I've known. And as I've pointed out, I'm trying to get away from it… as much as possible. And the barkeep said, I'm not sure if Tossur heard, but he did mention my father at that point, and that is incredibly disrespectful. Ana's backstory Crane: Ana kind of sighs and she says Ana: Well, if we're all going to be sharing our life stories, then I might as well tell you that I'm from the Empire of Mann. I'm from just north of the capital, my father and my family. Well, my stepfather Crane: She kind of corrects Ana: '''Have served the Empire, training birds for personal and for the sporting use of, sometimes, nobles. One of my brothers is a State Mage. '''Crane: And then she kind of trails off where it would kinda seem like she would offer up a reason for being there. And then she just kind of falls silent. Ignitus: You seem to have a family member everywhere. Ana: Sorry? Ignitus: No, I'm just pointing out, you seem to have a family member everywhere. DragonHat: It's not malicious or anything, just generally pointing out. Crane: Family everywhere… Glitch: Just proving that he's listening. DragonHat: Yeah. I care. Bunce: I don't think Ana can read anything you say as not being malicious. Crane: She has these new glasses that have been tinted… DragonHat: With red! Crane: …and everything that she sees is an attack on her personally. Lying: They're enchanted. Crane: Taking offense +3. No, she says to Ignitus: Ana: You mean family on here, Marshall's Ghost? Ignitus: No no no, you were just mentioning in both the— DragonHat: Hang on, just out of character a sec, the "Mage State" and the "Mannish Empire", are they one of sic the same, or they are… I can't remember? Lying: The State Mages are a part of the Mannish Empire, yes. DragonHat: Oh they're a, oh so they're part of one, oh ok well then in that case forget, forget what I said there then, take that back, back in the past, forget it, doesn't matter. Glitch: Undo! Bunce: Unsay! DragonHat: Undo! Ctrl + z! Lying: speech sound and mime DragonHat: So I've just been listening, then. Leokul: Well, thanks for sharing, Ana. Leokul's backstory Ignitus: So what's this about you, then? Leokul: a raspberry of uncertainty Err, thief. You've probably guessed that already. Not much else to say. Some guy said I stole some things and killed some people I didn't, so… He was a pretty powerful guy, so I hopped on the boat over here. That's why I'm here. Ignitus: Ok. A man escaping his past, I can fully understand. Leokul: Oh, I'm escaping a past someone else put on me. Ignitus: It's still a past. Tossur: It's a past that someone put on him, though. Leokul: Yeah, it's not my past, though. Ignitus: Yeah, it's still a past. Crane: You gotta put your behind in the past! Leokul: Let's not argue semantics here. Ignitus: No. Leokul: Right. Tossur's backstory Ignitus: Ok. lisping Tothur? Bunce: What have I got… t'offer? Haha. Haha. Crane: Ha. Ha. Ana doesn't laugh in character. Lying: I don't think anyone does. Bunce: Ok. Whatever. Lying: Although Gullespie suddenly bursts into hysterics and roll around on his back. DragonHat: So, what's Gullespie's story? Glitch: But he does that every five minutes anyway. Crane: It was like right in the middle of a really depressing part of Ignitus's history, and then it's like dead silent except for Ignitus, and then you hear Gullespie go "HUR HUR HUR!" DragonHat: "So, my family decide to—" Glitch: "Cabbage! Harherher!" Bunce: "That's a good one!" Glitch: "It's the way you tell it!" Bunce: "You're so full of it!" DragonHat: Well anyway, after, in character Ignitus: Well, you know, 'cause as I said, not everyone has to tell their story if they don't want to, so what about you, Tossur, then? Do you feel divulging? Bunce: I sit and sigh deeply. Glitch: The end! Crane: "Tossur is feeling like a breath of fresh air." DragonHat: "sigh" Bunce: So— Crane: to Ignitus's newly acquired shortness of breath That's what Ignitus sounds like now. DragonHat: panting "That story was long!" Bunce: I've kind of just assumed I'm sat on Ignitus's bed from when his story was being told earlier to me. DragonHat: I was wondering where you were going with that, then. On my lap! Glitch: Sat on Ignitus's lap, yeah. Bunce: Just standing awkwardly in the corner. Glitch: Facing into the corner. Crane: That's where Ana is, standing awkwardly in a corner. Bunce: Oh, it's a good job there are multiple. Crane: Unless we're all standing awkwardly in a corner! Bunce: One corner each! Lying: It's like that first dance in like secondary school or something, everyone's just sort of stood nervously along opposite sides of the room. Bunce: That was most of the dances in my memory. Glitch: And there's that one kid who refuses to put trousers on. Lying: Yeah, that's Gullespie. Crane: I don't know what kind of—were you that kid? Is that why there was always a kid like that on the dances? DragonHat: Your friend. Glitch: Shu'up, Crane! Too many memories. crying Bunce: So, Tossur sits there, mulling it over how to explain this for a while. So eventually he realizes that everybody's looking at him in awkward silence, so he tells a little story, staring at the floor. Which is an excuse for me to just stare at this text I wrote earlier. Crane: You're not supposed to tell everybody. Bunce: Sorry! DragonHat: I've been dying to get that— Bunce: Have I ruined the moment? DragonHat: I've been dying to get that story out from like episode one. Lying: And then you still didn't want to do anything but read it. DragonHat: Whatever. Crane: At least he didn't read the stage directions. Lying: Oh yeah. DragonHat: Yeah, there was a dance in there. Glitch: "Said Ana, scornfully." DragonHat: "Why didn't you dance?" Crane: "I don't know what dancing has to do with it," Glitch: I couldn't find my pants. Crane: …Ana mumbles, in Eagle after casting Speak With Animals, to Mira. Bunce: Ok. Can I tell my story? Tossur: I come from the village of Tel'Assur in the Golden Forest. It's… It's a xenophobic place, isolated like no place you'd ever know. I was part of a group that wanted to leave and stay away for ever, but that's something nobody's ever managed before. Any time anyone has ever left the village or the forest they've always been tracked down, hunted, dragged back against their will. To the best of the knowledge of anyone I know, I'm the first person ever to leave. Stories started travelling about the island of Marshall's Ghost, a new land operated or directed or run by some State Mage so, under the orchestration of my whole group I managed to get out. I made it to the island. And at first I thought maybe here I would be safe. But I didn't feel safe, so I've been keeping this story silent. I don't want word of my backstory to spread in case there are operatives or bounty hunters around any corner, waiting to drag me back. Ignitus: Your secret's safe with us. Or at least with me. Tossur: Thank you. Glitch: I pick Tossur up and say "Well I've got my job done, thanks guys." DragonHat: The butcher enters. "Good job! Good job, Leokul. Myah!" Lying: "The sting operation was a success. We're actually all from your village." Glitch: "This is your village!" Crane: "Good job, guys, we can go home now. Good job." DragonHat: the mobster butcher "See, we're gonna get him!" Crane: Ana high-fives everybody. "Good job!" DragonHat: "Good job, Mira. Myah!" Glitch: "I especially like how you pretended to be angry all the time, that was genius." Crane: "Yeah, that took a lot of practice, because I'm normally so happy, I mean like look at me!" Glitch: Anyway, anyway, sorry for ruining that. Bunce: Just to wind up the story, I add Tossur: I'm looking for Arcanon. I want to speak to him personally to see if he can offer help. Leokul: What makes you think he can help you? Tossur: I don't. It's the only… It's the only thing I have left to try. Leokul: sighs Fair enough. Slightly more noble goal than I've got. Ignitus: And I—well, actually no. Kind of. Yeah. Crane: Can I ask an out of character ques-ti-on? Bunce: No. Yes. Crane: hand Teacher! Teacher! I have a question! I have a question! A kestion! Lying: Ah yes, Miss Song down the front. You have a question? Crane: Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Um, um, Professor? Er, I was wondering, erm, I actually forgot my question, but I appreciate you calling on me. No, I actually did forget it, erm. I am the worst today. Would being from near the Golden Forest, is there a chance that Ana would have heard of this place or is it so isolated and xenophobic that there would have been no word getting out of this place? Lying: Pretty much the latter. Crane: Ok. Cool. Ana's heart goes out t— Lying: Especially since you're not actually from the Golden Forests, you're from the Empire, so. Crane: Well, the Golden Forest kinda leaks into the Empire, doesn't it? Bunce: More like the other way around. Lying: Technically the Empire leaks into the Golden Forest. Crane: Well yeah, yeah. Yeah… Lying: The Empire has taken over roughly half the Golden Forest at this point. Crane: Yeah, that's what I was kind of getting at. All right. Ana is moved by this story. DragonHat: Oh gosh! Emotions! Crane: Ana moves three inches to the left. Bunce: Aww, the lid came off my pen. Lying: Particularly moved. Crane: She asks Tossur Ana: So you've never left your town before? Tossur: No one I know has. Ana: Are all Elven towns like this? Tossur: I… presume not. In fact, no, I— Leokul: Otherwise, where do half-elves come from? Ignitus: Randy humans. Lying: To be fair, that's true of most things. Tossur: Having never been in another Elven village I couldn't tell you, but I don't think so. I've met enough other elves on my travels to know. Ana: Hmm. Crane: She says. And then she kinda falls silent. Petting Mira. She's been petting Mira like this entire time. Think Mira's been chilling out. Bunce: Gullespie's sort of nuzzling against my neck in support. It hurts. He thinks nuzzling is done with the tip of the beak. Crane: "Argh, the affection. The affection!" Bunce: "Argh, the affection!" Lying: "That's not meant for nuzzling! That's for piercing prey!" Crane: "Your sympathy! It hurts!" s6